


接力

by douhua333



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douhua333/pseuds/douhua333
Summary: 河踩组doi接力文学，cp乱炖，全员恶人，洁癖勿入
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. ［拐鹿］错觉

明明只是被拉到她房间打王者，怎么就打到床上去了？陆婷被袁一琦压在身下的时候短暂思考了一下这个问题。

又一次被qqdd的打野卖了，大哥很生气，后果很严重。上头的后果就是手动的比脑子更快，抓起沙发上的玩偶要爆锤一顿那个人。有的人虽然看起来大佬，倒也没狂到真的跟前辈真人快打，仓皇逃窜中摔到了自己的床上。

当陆婷反应过来好像有点不对头的时候，是她正跨坐在袁一琦腰间，双手按着她的手腕。袁一琦的T恤在刚才的打闹扯开了一点，露出了半边肩膀，和肩膀上零星的暗红痕迹。都是成年人了，何况自己还虚长了几岁，陆婷当然知道那意味着什么。

“是和她吗？”  
不知道为什么，沉默了几秒钟之后脱口而出的竟然是这个问题。

“不是。”  
袁一琦愣了一下才明白她在说什么，嬉笑变成苦笑。  
“她的话，就该是伤口了。”

可能是因为暧昧的姿势，晦暗不明的光线模糊了身下人的轮廓，也可能是被她似笑非笑的嘴角蛊惑，总之，陆婷昏了头地吻上袁一琦的唇。  
袁一琦沉默着没有动，没回应也没有推开她，任她从轻柔地触碰慢慢变为发泄般地撕咬，一只手抚上她的背，滑动的节奏似在安抚。

“为什么不拒绝？”  
袁一琦轻笑出声。她从不拒绝女孩子，从跟那个人分开之后。但她没有说话，只是定定地看着陆婷的眼睛。  
陆婷躲开了她的视线，低头，捉住了她的手，带进自己衣服的下摆。  
袁一琦当然明白这是什么意思，她也乐得做一个过客，给路过的失意女孩子一些安慰和一场旖旎的梦，再转身离开。  
大前辈也没什么不一样的，她对自己说。

袁一琦环住陆婷的腰，一个挺身反转了攻势，把她压在身下，唇齿厮磨间左手在床头摸索湿巾。  
微凉的手指带着水汽和独属于年轻人的锐气进入她的时候，陆婷的牛仔短裤还好好的挂在大腿上。  
太久没有做过，快感迅猛得一塌糊涂，袁一琦轻易地找到了让她战栗的点，细长的手指在冲撞时还不忘微弯大拇指，用关节照顾另一个敏感点。  
双重夹击之下，陆婷很快攀上了顶峰，她紧紧地搂着袁一琦，袁一琦在她怀中轻咬她的下颌线，等她平静下来，才抽身而去，学陆婷的样子平躺在床的另一半。

“不是她的话，谁都一样，对吧？” 陆婷望着天花板开口道。  
前辈果然还是前辈啊，内心最隐秘的角落被翻出来暴晒在阳光下，袁一琦翻身下床，从抽屉中摸出被压扁的半包烟。  
“是。”  
随着烟雾吐出来的字，轻的像一声叹息。

陆婷沉默地走到袁一琦身边，沉默地摊开手，袁一琦把手中抓着的烟盒递给她，被她躲开。袁一琦不明所以地看着她。

陆婷抽走袁一琦叼着的半支烟，深吸一口后吻上她的唇，另一只手把烟头按断在墙上。  
被渡过来的气呛到，袁一琦皱起眉头转过脸咳嗽。  
“再做一次吧。”她听到附在她耳边的声音这样说着。  
汗水滴落在床间，再慢慢消失。  
成年人被欲望击败，本就不是什么新鲜事。

懒得去捡散落一地的衣服，陆婷只身披了件袁一琦的宽大衬衫，穿过静默的深夜走廊。  
路过336房间时，门吱呀一声。  
“前辈好。”  
是乖乖的小后辈温柔的声音，如果不是她似笑非笑的眼神，和过于巧合的时机，陆婷也许就信了，她只是在单纯地跟自己打个招呼。  
还没来得及回答，下一秒，她已经被拉进房间，压在了336的门板上。

“前辈，你知道吗，”沈梦瑶的唇在陆婷颈侧流连，“她的一切都是我教的哦，要在床头放好消毒湿巾，不做前戏，在高潮的时候会亲吻下颌线和锁骨。”  
沈梦瑶一边说，一边用唇舌和手指在陆婷颈侧游移，被触碰到的地方唤起了刚刚的回忆，熟悉的湿润感觉重回腿间，没有布料的遮挡，触感更加明显。  
陆婷盯着在猫爬架上安睡的一团金色身影，不合时宜地想起了另一个瘦小的影子。  
沈梦瑶却松开了禁锢。  
“对不起哦前辈，冒犯了。”她退后一步，眼中笑意狡黠。

“沈梦瑶，你胆子很大啊，” 身体虽然疲惫，气势却要撑足。陆婷一字一顿地说完，转身拧开门把，踏出门槛前补了一句，  
“那么厉害的话，有本事，去找她啊。”  
沈梦瑶阻拦的动作被钉在原地，下一秒，唇边扬起一抹意味不明的笑。  
“我会的。”


	2. ［蛋瑶/微蛋壳黑喵］化学反应

（一）  
有的人，熟悉到深入骨髓。

比如袁一琦因为一个舞蹈动作扯过郑丹妮时，扫到她锁骨上的创可贴，一眼就认出那是谁的手笔。

（二）  
“珂珂要回来了。”  
在柔软的唇覆上自己锁骨时郑丹妮开口，下一秒，熟悉的刺痛又出现了，留下的是比过去每一次更深的伤口。  
“沈梦瑶你疯了啊！”  
沈梦瑶轻轻抹去唇上妖冶的红色，手指带着血腥气挤入郑丹妮微张的唇齿之中。  
“最后一次了嘛，怎么说也要留点纪念。” 总是用温柔的嗓音说着残忍的话。  
“疯子。” 郑丹妮嘴上这么说，却还是和她交换了一个激烈到窒息的吻。  
“彼此彼此。”  
一起臣服于黑暗，死亡于光明。

（三）  
她讨厌被当成小孩子，尤其，讨厌被那个人当成小孩子。临入厂前争吵不欢而散，压抑在海面下的情绪在来到上海，见到熟悉的人后挣脱了她的控制。

“瑶瑶，今晚陪陪我好不好。”  
撒娇是抓住姐姐的杀器，郑丹妮深知。

至于为什么陪到床上去，大概只能归因于烧烤店的老板味精放的有点多，加上赠送的两瓶百威引发了化学反应，一定是这样。

沈梦瑶是一个尽职的大姐姐，大家都知道她会温柔的照顾身边的人。只不过很少人知道，她是如何用轻柔的吻化解小孩子初经人事的紧张，又是如何用柔软指尖的摩挲将她带到悬崖边缘，再让她跌入辽阔的星空。

你不要有的是人想要，死直男。  
郑丹妮昏睡过去之前迷迷糊糊想到。

（四）  
记忆从远方拉回，墙角的WiFi盒子上微弱的信号灯还在尽职地闪烁，轻易让郑丹妮看清了身上人的表情。

她在笑。

这种时候她总是笑着的，不是平日傻气的鹅鹅鹅，而是有点邪气的勾着嘴角注视着你，神态像极了另一个不可说的人，郑丹妮有点ky的想。

尖利的牙齿和柔软的唇舌一路下移，郑丹妮的手指穿过沈梦瑶发间时还是不由得感叹一句，发量真多啊。  
沈梦瑶当然不会让她的分神持续太久，姐姐的技巧总是让小孩子毫无招架之力，只能跟随她的节奏在黑暗中沉浮。

两个人的嗓音都是低音炮的好处就是，喉间压抑的呻吟化成了低沉的喘息，再归于平静。

沈梦瑶在最深的夜里吻她，带着她自己的味道，在她身上留下斑驳的痕迹和伤口，却从未真的彻底占有她。

“为什么不……” 小孩子脸皮薄，沈梦瑶倒是很快反应过来她在问什么。  
“怕你后悔啊，再说，珂珂也是我的好朋友呀。”  
你这是朋友妻，不客气啊，郑丹妮忍不住腹诽。

你有你的路要走。  
从某种意义上来说，沈梦瑶倒是和自己的工具人金瓜前任不谋而合，渣也渣得理直气壮。

（五）  
郑丹妮看着袁一琦抓住自己衣领的那只手，不合时宜地想起那首一度被调侃成是那两个人定情曲的歌：

“鲜红血红猩红，藏在最亲密的口舌之中。”


	3. ［黑喵］决斗

袁一琦靠在沙发上打游戏，开门声并没有中断她的峡谷冒险之旅，直到不小心被对面抓死，她才抬头，却看到了个意料之外的人。  
她愣愣地看着分手多年的前任靠在自己房间的门上，环抱着臂盯着自己。

手机的画面由暗转亮，袁一琦也无暇顾及。

“生气了？” 沈梦瑶终于开口，眼神里带着调侃的笑意。  
“没。你来干什么？”  
并没有粉丝脑补的私下和好台面避嫌，她们两个人私下更加水火不容、针锋相对，尤其是，不需要在任何人面前假装豁达的时候。  
“哦，是因为丹妮回去了？”

“是啊，她还要回去面对珂珂呢。” 沈梦瑶答的坦然，长腿一迈，学着袁一琦的样子倒在沙发的另一侧。

“所以你就这么耐不住寂寞？”  
从裤兜摸出烟盒，点燃，下一秒不出意外的听到沈梦瑶的咳嗽声，袁一琦带着点恶作剧成功的小得意。

“少女偶像不应该抽烟。” 袁一琦手中的烟熄灭后，沈梦瑶开口。  
“少女偶像也不应该跟自己的队友doi。” 袁一琦下意识反击，没注意到自己语气中的那一点酸味。

“说的好像你没有似的，小，黑。”  
这个女人，永远最清楚怎么戳中自己的雷区。

“说过别这么叫我。”  
袁一琦恶狠狠的语气和俯身压在沈梦瑶喉咙位置的小臂气势十足，烧红的眼眶却泄露了一些别样的情绪。  
窒息感让沈梦瑶无法发出声音，嘴角的笑容却不减反增，互不相让的眼神做着无声的较量。

“你可以滚了。”  
终于袁一琦还是做了退让，她可不想和前妻再出现在社会新闻上。

许是太久没和沈梦瑶近距离接触过，袁一琦差点忘了，沈梦瑶一身的腱子肉并不是装饰。攻守之势瞬间逆转，挣不脱的手腕仿佛在嘲讽她，刚才掌控一切的错觉不过是来自沈梦瑶的纵容与施舍，她还是跟以前一样，不堪一击。

好在两年过去，总还是会有一点进步的。比如在沈梦瑶一只手滑向她的短裤抽绳的时候，另一只手已经不能再锁住袁一琦的两个手腕，挣脱束缚的右手飞速下滑，沉默的气氛让两人的动作看起来像在拍动作戏，两个人几乎同一时间用手指贯穿了对方，闷哼声被抿在唇间。

不够湿润的时候总会承受更多的痛苦，但生理本能不会放过任何人。潮湿的快感在身下累积，两人手指的都活动地愈发容易。太过了解彼此的后果，是所有攻势都集中于对方的弱点之上，紧咬的牙关挡住了情欲的声音，粗重的喘息声为紧张的气氛点缀了更多的火药味。

你来我往之间，这场特殊的决斗终于接近尾声，已经没有多余的力气再去控制声带，手上的的动作也开始失去技巧，变为蛮横的冲撞，带来的刺激反倒更加疯狂地冲击着大脑皮层。

最终先败下阵来的是袁一琦，攀上顶峰的时刻，侧过头闭上眼，有液体从眼角滑落。

一个轻柔的吻落在袁一琦的下颌线。

如果靠近会让两个人都受伤，那不如离远一点。  
袁一琦想。

如果靠近会让两个人都受伤，那不如同归于尽。  
沈梦瑶想。


	4. ［奕瑶］嘴角

有的人路过你的生命，就是为了留下一点无法忘怀的记忆，让你在之后的人生中每次遇到这个场景，脑海中都会浮现出她的样子。

即使，你们从未做过恋人，即使她从未属于过你。

王奕和周诗雨在房顶的寒风中瑟瑟发抖了四十分钟，终于看到第一抹阳光露出地平线，光线打在周诗雨的笑脸上，王奕脑袋里却蹦出了另一个不合时宜的名字。

沈梦瑶。

王奕搬进336的时候，那场风波尚残留着一些余震，在旁观者的眼里，在清晨枕头上润湿的痕迹里，在房间角落不时翻出的情侣款小玩意里。

王奕觉得自己是一个钝感的人，不然也不会过了一段不短的时间后，才偶然撞破藏在夜晚的秘密。  
睡眠一向很好的小孩子，因为睡前喝了大半杯水，在半梦半醒间忘记关洗手间的灯，走到床边时才看到沈梦瑶的眼神注视着她，惨白的光线反射出沈梦瑶眼里和脸上的水痕。

她不知道自己细长的身影，披散的浅色头发，在沈梦瑶眼里有多像那个人。或者说她知道，只是不想承认。

冷静自持的姐姐第一次在她面前失控，王奕被她一把扯到床上，如果不是锁骨上传来的痛觉，王奕还能自欺欺人这是姐妹之间友谊的拥抱。

游移的吻从锁骨滑到颈侧，恍惚间她觉得沈梦瑶像是蛰伏在自己身上的吸血鬼，下一秒尖利的犬齿就会刺破自己颈侧的皮肤和血管。  
预想的疼痛没有如期到来，沈梦瑶停了动作，支起身子盯着她的脸。

“为什么不继续？” 长久的沉默后，小孩子沉不住气地发问。没有回音。

“你和她，也会这样吗？” 酸涩的感觉涌上心脏，小孩子总是藏不住心里话。

“对不起。” 意料之外情理之中的答案。  
再次俯下身，沈梦瑶双唇安抚地碰了一下王奕的嘴角，严格来说这甚至算不上一个吻。  
“睡吧，晚安。”

后来再也没有发生过类似的意外，不管怎么排列，睡在沈梦瑶旁边的总是七七或者源源，她再没有机会和她离得这么近。

好不容易碰到一次只有两个人在房间，王奕仗着身高优势把她堵在墙边，问出了长期盘亘在自己心头的那个问题。  
“为什么她们都可以，我不行？”

王奕当然知道，那些费沁源或者戚予珠睡在沈梦瑶身边的夜晚，她们会怎么交换彼此的体温和秘密。  
为什么，唯独不能是自己。

“你还小，不懂。” 沈梦瑶摇摇头，轻而易举地推开了限制自己的双臂。

小孩子都讨厌被当成小孩子，后来的她再也没有谈起过这些事。她开始假装扮演一个成熟的大人，把所有或明或暗的心思都藏在肚子里，在舞台上配合她的打趣，在被她玩笑般ky到一源或者一伞时，配合着摆出一副娇羞的样子。

直到后来，她们开始聚少离多，另一个人慢慢占据了她的生活，和她的心。

在清晨的阳光中，看着周诗雨傻笑的脸，王奕好像突然明白了那些没说出口的话。

青涩而虔诚的吻落在周诗雨的嘴角。

我长大了，姐姐。


	5. ［诗情画奕］塞壬

少女偶像的一天始于下午，终于深夜。凌晨六点正是大部分人熟睡的时间。  
看完日出的周诗雨拉着王奕轻手轻脚的下楼，回到了自己的房间。郝婧怡昨晚去了冉蔚那里，倒是不用再担心吵到别人。  
“要不要吃点东西，再补个觉？”  
“好。”  
周诗雨第一次觉得王奕这么乖巧，像个做错事的小朋友。

王奕早就忘记了那天的早餐吃的是什么，因为在那之后，她尝到了更美味的东西。

一个真正的吻。

她也是第一次知道，原来接吻的时候是需要换气的。  
其实那个吻并没有持续多久，两个人就因为窒息感而分开了，同时大口喘息的场面看起来有一丝滑稽，周诗雨忍不住调笑王奕:  
“喂，你是不是暗恋我很久了。”  
“是啊，怎样。” 小朋友就是喜欢虚张声势。  
周诗雨凑过去，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，害羞的小朋友不敢抬眼，小声嘀咕：“你不是要补觉吗？”  
周诗雨倒是坦然，落落大方的走到床边换衣服，顺便往小朋友头上丢了一套自己的睡衣。  
王奕背对着床的方向，换好睡衣，周诗雨已经在被子里躺好了。她顺手关了房间的灯，一片漆黑中爬上床，钻进被子，才发现一件事情。  
周诗雨并没有“换”衣服，她是把自己脱光了，只留下身一件含蓄的布料。  
当柔软的身体贴上自己的时候，王奕大脑已经宕机了，脑子被黄色废料占据，身体倒是保持着僵硬的姿势，直到背后一松，才发现自己上身所有可解的扣子都已经被解完了。  
“睡觉还穿内衣，对身体不好。” 摆的倒是一个关心身体的姐姐形象，下一秒抚上胸口的那只手，就不是什么正经姐姐能做出来的了。

一一弟弟终于想起来她应该是1这件事，翻身压住周诗雨，循着本能亲吻她颈侧和胸口的皮肤，微痒的触感不像沉溺于情欲，倒像是一个婴儿在用双唇感受世界的轮廓。  
好吧，从某种意义上来说，她现在就是她的世界。

只是，这吻的是不是有点太久了？

“你……是不是不会？” 周诗雨终于忍不住发出疑问。  
“我可以试……试……” 越说越没有底气。  
王奕意外的没有听到周诗雨继续调侃，而是抬手环住了自己的脖颈，温顺地任自己的手指褪去她身上最后一点遮挡。

不出意外，所触之处一片潮湿，王奕纤长的手指摸索过几个来回，终于寻到了下一个温柔的陷阱。

“可以吗？” 王奕还是带了一点不自信。  
周诗雨忍住想翻白眼的冲动，煞风景第一名，这时候了你还问？我说不可以你还就真收手老实睡觉不成？  
虽然这么想，她倒也没蠢到真的把这些说出口。毕竟自己也是0经验嘴炮王者，万一留下什么心理阴影，岂不是葬送了自己的xing福。

周诗雨轻微地挺了下腰，无声的邀请不言而喻。

王奕很温柔也很有耐心，一点一点的推进，用另一只手和唇舌妥帖的照顾着胸前的凸起，人类本能，无师自通。虽然有轻微的不适感，周诗雨却并没有感受到预想中的疼痛。  
探入两个指节后，王奕开始浅浅的活动中指，陌生的快感吸引了周诗雨的全部注意力，甚至无暇顾及胸口留下了不少斑驳的红痕。

手指无意间触到一片光滑的区域时，周诗雨忍不住轻吟一声。小朋友被这个声音吸引，一股暖流冲向小腹，脑海里只有一个念头，想要听到更多。  
勾起手指又按在刚才的地方，被欲望俘虏的大脑也反应过来小朋友在使什么坏。只是道理都懂，逸出口的声音却不是那么容易控制的了，断续的轻哼开始变成连绵的呻吟。  
指尖感受到的压迫感骤升，脖颈上环着的手臂突然收紧，王奕支撑不住，跌在周诗雨的怀里，紧贴的身体感受到她的颤抖，再慢慢归于平静。

伴着日光升起，爱人坠入梦乡。

如果这是塞壬，那我甘愿葬身在这片海。


	6. ［瑶源］安全感

和费沁源呆在一起是最轻松的。

看起来不谙世事的小孩子，实际上异常的成熟。  
不同于一些肉眼可见不爱交际的成员，费沁源欺骗性的外表掩盖了骨子里那些显而易见的冷漠：从没有人会在她身边停留太久。

沈梦瑶很喜欢和这样的人打交道，聊天的时候可以荤素不忌地谈论那些或轰轰烈烈或无疾而终的过往，不用担心收到讶异或同情的眼神。费沁源只是沉默地听着，偶尔搭几句话，然后找一个合适的时机吻过来，再赠送一个色气十足的问句。  
“做吗？”

在第一次被费沁源吻昏了头之后，沈梦瑶痛快地承认，那句“说不定我懂的比你还多” 并不是小孩儿虚张声势的玩笑。奶t也是t，弱1也是1，不能因为她长的可爱就掉以轻心。

沈梦瑶撑在费沁源上方，中长的发梢刚好扫落在费沁源脸上。费沁源喜欢看她在被进入的时候下意识的咬唇，支撑不住倒在自己怀中的样子。手腕架在自己的耻骨，配合顶腰的动作轻易地让手指埋得更深。谁说我不会wave的，费沁源想起那张自己的经典黑历史，只是你们看不到而已。

挺动的动作越发剧烈，左手摸到沈梦瑶背上的一层薄汗，湿润程度跟右手掌心感受到的不相上下，沈梦瑶配合地将自己往费沁源指尖送，直到再也无法承受更多的快感。

“别丢下我。” 理智的弦随着高潮的降临而崩断，失控的话冲出唇齿。

小的时候看电视剧里说，越漂亮的女孩子越会骗人，费沁源深以为然。她从不相信这里的漂亮女孩子，在情感上头时说的那些承诺。毕竟在这里，来日方长之类的flag，都是用来打脸的，这点想必经常出现在b站cut的成员们，都深有体会。

一切说出来的都是假的，只有怀抱里的温度才是真的，才是在这一刻，能短暂属于她的安全感。

我们都怕孤独，才要互相取暖。

小孩最怕有牵挂，怕别人真的爱上自己。虽然这么讲看起来有点自恋，但是她确实没办法承受任何人诚挚而完整的爱。  
只要我逃得够快，就还能做朋友。  
番茄鱼生存法则第一条，虽然可耻但有用。当然，也不会因为任何人改变。

她们还是会在狭小的宿舍下铺、在外务的酒店大床上做爱，还是会相拥睡去，所有短暂失控的夜里说过的话，在天亮之后都不复存在。

直到飞去广州前的最后一晚，费沁源躺在了336的床上，躺在熟悉的人身边。

“照顾好自己。”  
“嗯，我知道。” 

沈梦瑶很清楚，等到下次再见面，她们一样还会是好队友、好姐妹，像费沁源和之前的每一个姐姐一样。

“晚安。”

好梦一场。


	7. ［左拐］兄弟

夜里的局三三两两散了，落到最后的是半醉不醉的袁一琦和意识尚存的左婧媛，勾肩搭背晃回了酒店。左婧媛慵懒地靠在前台的大理石桌面上，支着下巴看着袁一琦摸索身份证，醉酒的人动作不免显得有些急躁。  
“蕾蕾和soso跑了，来我房间吧。”  
包里摸了个空，好像也没什么别的办法，反正大家都这么熟了。

撑着最后一点力气卸了妆洗了脸，袁一琦走出房间看到左婧媛已经躺成了一个“大”字，衣领被歪歪扭扭扯向一边，看着已经是个不省人事的样子。

袁一琦凑过去，想看下她的情况，却没有想到被左婧媛一把搂到床上，禁锢着自己行动的人，眼角因为酒精染上红色，眼神里却没什么醉意。

“警告你啊，别乱来，我把持不住的。”  
这倒是实话，自从上次和沈梦瑶不愉快的经历之后，她再也没和别人做过。临近总选，各有各的事，倒也没人来找她深夜谈心，顺便深入交流一下灵魂。终于空闲下来，soso又去忙着哄孩子，反正自己也是工具人罢了，袁一琦自嘲地感叹。  
眼下，左婧媛衣衫不整的抓着自己的衣领，倒是有那么点小鸟依人的感觉，袁一琦压下自己的那点躁动，故作调侃地开口：

“你这是想勾引我吗？”

“是啊，我就是在勾引你呀，还是说……你不行？”  
左婧媛笑得满脸荡漾，不安分的手顺着衣领滑向袁一琦的耳廓，轻柔的触碰让袁一琦泛起一阵痒意。

挑衅，这绝对是在挑衅。  
袁一琦面上有些挂不住，选择用另一种方式避开左婧媛赤裸的眼神。她的唇落在左婧媛脸侧，轻轻叼着耳垂位置撕咬研磨，时不时伸出舌尖舔在身下人耳后的光滑区域，左手在她的腰侧抚动。不多时，袁一琦满意地听到来自左婧媛隐忍的喘息和轻哼，解开她的腰带和牛仔裤扣，不着急褪下，而是直接伸手进去探了一把，不出意外地摸到一片滑腻的触感。

袁一琦抽出手，在左婧媛眼前臭屁地晃了晃，而后另一只手照例伸向床头寻找湿巾。沾了些许水光的手刚好悬在左婧媛脸侧，无法无天的人顺势含住袁一琦的指尖，轻咬的动作暗示意味十足。见袁一琦愣住，左婧媛更变本加厉，用舌卷着指尖往更深的地方送，舌尖探到指缝的位置，舔舐的动作像极了在对待另一种湿润的缝隙。

“中泰第一的吻技怎么样？便宜你了。” 左婧媛终于舍得吐出袁一琦的手指。

“真TMD会蛊。” 袁一琦咬牙感叹。

倒也不用再费力找什么湿巾了，袁一琦顺手按灭床头的灯，另一边湿润的手指直接送进左婧媛的身体，听她溢出水面的呻吟。左婧媛端的是一副弱柳扶风的娇花架势，配上盈盈一握的腰，倒是也没什么违和感，就是嘴上依旧不饶人。

“你没吃饱吗？” 挑衅的语气十分欠扁。  
“你是气人班毕业的吧？” 袁一琦加大了冲撞的力度，满意地听到左婧媛的声音开始染上哭腔。

某种意义上来说，她很喜欢跟左婧媛这样的人做爱，少女偶像的日常生活就像是在楚门的世界，喜怒哀乐都是供人观看评判的表演，而只有在床上肆无忌惮的呻吟声，才让她有一种回到真实世界的感觉。除了偶尔需要担心一下这里隔音效果，不过酒店的话再怎么说也比中心强吧，袁一琦想。

左婧媛敏感地察觉到了袁一琦的走神，不满地咬上袁一琦的唇，开口就是威胁：  
“有本事，就做哭我啊。”  
被酒精泡过的大脑，受到这种简单的刺激只会做出直接的应对，袁一琦快速地连根抽出，然后在左婧媛的惊叫出口前，两指长驱而入，喘息的节奏被打乱，而后重新溢满房间。  
接连不断地进攻让左婧媛很快到达了高潮，而袁一琦并没有轻易放过她，在左婧媛还在颤抖的时候就发动了下一轮入侵。高潮过后的身体格外敏感，左婧媛心里想的是“不要了”，“受不了了”，出口的却是不成字句的呻吟，很快，她就又一次在袁一琦手上释放，高潮的海浪拍打着她的神经，让她的身体无法自控地轻微抽动。

发泄般的运动结束，两个人瘫倒在床上，袁一琦看着  
左婧媛侧脸，上面似乎有些反射的水光。是汗水还是别的什么，她也懒得去分辨，反正人人都有自己的苦衷，再说，她们的故事也并不是什么秘密。

缓过来的左婧媛光脚下床，走进洗手间清理自己，袁一琦靠在床头听着洗手间哗哗的水声发呆。感觉到指缝间和手掌连接处似乎有些奇怪的触觉，今天的体液干的好像格外快。下意识抬手到眼前，睁大双眼也没能从黑暗里看出什么，倒是鼻尖闻到了点淫靡味道之外的气息。  
“靠！” 她意识到那是什么，啪的一声按开了床头灯，不出意外看到自己的手上纵横的暗红痕迹。

左婧媛擦着头发走出来，看到的就是袁一琦拧紧的眉头。  
“你刚才怎么不说？” 袁一琦语气焦躁。  
“我也不知道呀~” 撒娇的语气信手拈来，左婧媛坐到床边，随手抽过一张湿巾坐到床沿，抓来袁一琦的手帮她擦拭，“没关系呀，老伤口了，我又不怕痛，你知道的~”

知道个鬼，你个抖m。

“好啦，人家又没有要你负责~谢谢哦，有被爽到~”

想不到嘉兴路第一渣瓜也有翻车的一天，左婧媛看到袁一琦吃瘪的表情，笑得花枝乱颤，没控制好平衡，跌进袁一琦怀里。

“对了，还有一件事忘了跟你说，” 左婧媛终于笑完了，假装正色道，  
“liga住在隔壁哦~”  
“……所以呢？”  
“听说今天瑶瑶找她玩来着。  
“还有哦，这里的隔音好像不太好呢。”  
“……艹。”


	8. ［佳菲瑶］克制

饭局散场，刘力菲赶去赴约，唐莉佳不想在这个日子一个人回去面对空荡的房间，半撒娇半强迫地拉沈梦瑶回酒店陪她。

两个离异独立女强人聊得倒是投机，眼看时钟转过零点，唐莉佳再傻，也不至于放心让沈梦瑶一个人回中心。  
“别走了，等菲菲回来，我们三个挤一挤睡吧。”  
沈梦瑶也没什么意见，以她们三个的体格，睡一张大床绰绰有余。

刘力菲端水归来，清醒的样子显然是滴酒未沾。唐莉佳用脚想也知道那群人会闹成什么样子，不免有些佩服刘力菲的定力。  
不愧是你。

洗漱完毕的三个人，齐齐地在床上仰面躺成一排，手搭在腹间，摆出一副老僧入定的姿势，十分安详。即使只有一床被子的掩盖，也躺出了个界限分明，井水不犯河水的架势。

不多时，唐莉佳听到左右两边的呼吸声变得规律，自己却迟迟没有睡意，某个讨厌鬼小人得志的样子在脑海里挥之不去。  
“哼，喝死最好。” 她忿忿不平地想，只希望那个人别又在一滩烂醉之后拍错门。

这一夜唐莉佳睡的并不安稳，讨厌鬼在她梦里上蹿下跳，不得安宁。天色泛白，走廊跌跌撞撞的脚步和隔壁关门的声响，彻底吵醒了她。到底也算是是第二只靴子落了地，虽然也不知道自己有什么可惦念的。

而之后听到的东西，却让唐莉佳的入睡计划打了水漂。

那个人粘腻的声音一如往常，唐莉佳甚至脑补出了她呻吟时的表情、紧抓床单的手背和上面泛起的青色血管。

最令她生气的不是听前任和别人做爱，而是自己听着这样的声音，居然起了反应。手指偷偷地滑向下身，在花蕊上揉捻安抚自己。

隔壁一声短促的尖叫后，扰人的声音终于归于沉寂。这边的唐莉佳也加快了手上的动作，她很了解自己的身体，最多再过十几个来回，就可以攀上顶峰。

手臂却被人按停了。

难耐地卡在高潮边缘，唐莉佳转过脸，看到罪魁祸首的眼睛在黑夜中闪闪发亮地盯着自己。

比听着前任的呻吟自慰更令人尴尬的，是自慰的时候被自己的好朋友，刘·正道偶像·无情队长·中泰和尚·力菲抓到。社死就在一瞬间，她感觉到自己因为动情而发热的身体正在渐渐冷却下来，下身冰凉而潮湿的触觉让人感到不适。

“听着前任跟别人做的叫床声自慰，真有你的。” 刘力菲用气声轻轻地说。  
“成年人应该学会克制自己的欲望 。” 

唐莉佳突然想知道，刘力菲摘下这副一本正经的面具，会是什么样子？  
她侧过身，恶作剧般地去拽刘力菲的睡衣扣子，还得寸进尺地趴在刘力菲耳边抛出问句，  
“你都不想试试的吗？”  
“试什么？”  
“试试，放纵自己的欲望？试试，我？”

换做是以前的刘力菲，肯定想也不想地拒绝了，但这次她犹豫了。总选失利的阴影还盘锢在她心头，迟迟无法散去。虽然表面上一切如常，甚至还有心情跟粉丝开开玩笑，实际上，她的情绪已经像一个满气的高压锅，被压制到了极点，只需要轻微震动，就足以掀起一场腥风血雨。

而唐莉佳的话点燃了引信。

没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，毕竟我们恩穗，一笔一划，对吧。刘力菲右手揽过唐莉佳，左手向下，轻轻褪去她下身的遮挡，生涩的手指，连对自己和对未来的不确定，一寸寸送入唐莉佳的身体。

唐莉佳的身体本就十分敏感，毫无技巧可言的简单冲撞也足以让她再次进入状态。怕吵醒旁边的人，她只能用大口呼吸的方式来排解不能出声的呻吟，连带着身体也不自觉地轻微颤抖起来，滑腻的体液蹭了刘力菲满手。

背后突然贴上来一具温热的身体。

沈梦瑶本就浅眠，在听到门外脚步声的时候就醒过来了。事情的发展有点超出她的预料，不过夜晚嘛，本就是应该是犯错与救赎的时间。

沈梦瑶左手支起身子，右手顺着唐莉佳的小腹滑下去，抚慰刘力菲照顾不到的花蕊。

欲望从不会因压抑而消失，只会在爆发时造成更大的伤害。既然要疯，那干脆更彻底一点。  
上了头的刘力菲支起身子，去探沈梦瑶的唇，沈梦瑶愣了一下，回以一个激烈炙热的吻。

“她是个疯子，但人人都爱她。”  
“爱如果是克制的话，为什么，没有人爱我？”  
喘息之间，刘力菲喃喃自语。

沈梦瑶反应过来，她是在对中间躺着的这个人说的。而此时的唐莉佳早已闭上眼睛，咬着唇臣服在快感之中，无暇顾及外面的世界。

“菲菲，没人喜欢看一成不变的正面人物，” 沈梦瑶叹了口气，“英雄陨落，妓女从良，温柔变成暴戾，杀人犯保护一盆花。这些就是人们最爱的剧情，我们身处局中，只能遵守游戏规则，由不得我们。”

沈梦瑶放松了对花蕊的进攻，中指在刘力菲手心的滑腻上蹭了蹭，而后轻轻抵了下刘力菲的手，腾挪出一点空间后，中指指背贴着刘力菲同样细长的手指，指腹顺着内壁的方向滑入。

唐莉佳觉得自己要疯了。

沈梦瑶细长有力的手指微微勾起，在她甬道上方的敏感区域碾磨，而刘力菲的手指放肆地冲撞她的深处，两个人仿佛在较劲，七零八落的频率和无法预测的快感，摧毁了她的思考能力，只能专注于身下汹涌的快意。

直到再也无法承受更多，唐莉佳狠狠咬上面前人的肩，在血腥味中抵达了顶峰。

刘力菲吃痛闷哼一声，隐忍的样子倒是和平常没什么差别。等唐莉佳的身体从高潮的战栗中平复下来，体力不支地昏睡过去。她抽出手指，蹭了一点自己肩上残留的血珠，和着唐莉佳的味道抹在自己下唇。

沈梦瑶看着刘力菲伸出舌尖轻舔了一下唇边，随后妖艳而邪气地勾了下嘴角。

还不错。

Welcome to the real world. It sucks. But you will love it.


	9. 《屠龙》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 左蕾飞

故地重游。  
左婧媛坐在酒店房间的飘窗上，手边零零散散摆着几个瓶子。几个月前在重庆的土地上那些放肆的夜，倒是让自己酒量涨了不少。如今再回到熟悉的地方，除了手里的利群换成了锐刻，除了身边少了一群狐朋狗友的陪伴，好像什么都没变，又好像是上个世纪一样遥远。

一个人喝酒的时候，总是在浏览记忆中重复的片段。最常想起的就是那些看似甜蜜，却被自己的敏感搞的冷战频发的日子。曾经拼命的收集这段感情的证明，想要来填补自己稀薄的安全感，到头换来一句“放过我吧，左婧媛，我真的累了。”

任何一个名字，一个无心的举动，一个舞台的合作，都可能是下一场战役的导火索。争执的内容方方面面，最终都可以归结到一句话：“是不是如果要你在粉丝，队友，事业和我之间做选择，你第一个放弃的永远是我？”

她想起上次那个深夜，最后一次和她正面交锋。被袋王掐断直播后想要冲出房间，找那个人继续重复千百次的问句，门却先一步被她敲响。  
“左婧媛，别闹了好不好？  
你现在什么都有了，还不够吗？  
不管我们后来怎么样了，至少，曾经那些话在说出口的时候，我是认真的想和你好好在一起的。”

左婧媛没有想到，会有这么一天，是她被唐莉佳说的哑口无言。她想大声的回击，她想说我什么都不要，只要和你一直纠缠下去，她想说我宁可你恨我也不想你忘了我，她想说我做鬼也不会放过你，她想说着那些重复了千百次的话。  
但是这些都被一个名字给堵了回来。

“我跟别人睡过了，左婧媛，我们扯平了，到此为止吧。”  
“和谁？” 紧咬的牙关挤出问句。  
“菲菲。”唐莉佳省略了关于另一个人的戏份，免得这场闹剧扯进来更多的人。

这个答案让左婧媛有些意外。  
刘力菲，曾经争吵的画面中中最常出现的一个名字，没想到也是最后出现的那个。  
她曾经设想过如果唐莉佳的生活有了别人，自己的反应会有多么怒不可遏。但是真的知道答案的时候，却又平静地不似自己。  
好像突然被抽走了全身的力气，本就单薄的肩似乎也垮了下来，落寞转身的背影甚至让唐莉佳忍不住动了一点恻隐之心。

她们的关系很像是在放风筝。  
地上的空瓶转到第三个的时候，左婧媛想。  
当风筝线在手里的时候，怕它溜走，就会死死攥着，宁愿手上被划得血肉模糊也不想松开。而真到了这一天，反而会释然地接受这命定的结局，任她飞向另一片天空。

电子锁转动的声音并没有影响瓶口抵达唇边的轨迹，透过窗户的反光她看着谢蕾蕾朝自己走来。

自从知道了张琼予和袁一琦的事，谢蕾蕾像变了一个人。她不再掩饰对张琼予的情感，却也不再执着于专属张琼予的那些独一无二。  
成长总是这样猝不及防，无关好坏，却也不会放过任何一个人。  
她妥帖地把关乎情感的一切均匀地安置到身边的每一个人，至于情欲，她留给了左婧媛。

虽然这次安排了单人间，但她还是拿走了一张左婧媛的房卡。反正到了晚上，灵魂和肉体还是要继续相互取暖。

谢蕾蕾没等她咽下最后一口酒，就揪着左婧媛浴袍的领口吻上去，酒液在唇舌交锋间被两个人吞入腹中，而后是更激烈的纠缠。

左婧媛拥着谢蕾蕾的腰倒向床上，灵活的手指上下翻飞，不过几个眨眼，谢蕾蕾睡衣的扣子已被尽数解开，左婧媛的浴袍带子也在刚才的动作中扯散，露出大片春色。房间的温度打的有些低，谢蕾蕾触手可及的肌肤一片冰凉。

门铃声突然响起。

没想到今天自己这里这么热闹。左婧媛起身随便裹了下浴袍，从猫眼中看到了刘力菲的脸。拧开门把手，没骨头似的倚在门边，  
“怎么啦菲菲~” 娇嗔的语气一如既往。  
“蕾蕾在你这吗，我找她有事。”   
“在哦，不过现在她可能不太方便~”  
“怎么了？你们在做什么？”   
“当然是做一些~爱做的事情啦，怎么，你也想加入吗？”  
“不可以吗？”  
左婧媛打死也想不到，有天会从刘力菲嘴里听到这样的话。刘力菲的语气仍然如往常一样严厉，她想起以前排练的时候，刘力菲也是用着这样的语气呵斥她。  
“左婧媛，你又站错位置了。”  
“左婧媛，动作错了。”

“那你得问问蕾蕾愿不愿意了~”  
收回漂浮的思绪，左婧媛侧身让出一条路。刘力菲没说话，向床的方向走去。谢蕾蕾已经坐起身系好了扣子，正在整理衣服上的褶皱，没料到突然有人凑近，抬眼的时候两人的鼻尖抵在一起。谢蕾蕾从刘力菲眼神里看到了陌生的欲望，和快被这火光烧成灰烬的自己。

左婧媛坐回飘窗，像个没事人一样摆弄自己手里的电子烟，事不关己的样子仿佛看不到两个大活人在自己面前上演动作戏。

刘力菲把谢蕾蕾重新压在床褥之间，修长的手指重复着刚刚左婧媛的行径。谢蕾蕾的身体因为刚刚的撩拨还泛着淡淡的红色，刘力菲把她的衣襟拉下一些，恶趣味地啃咬上她敏感充血的顶端。虽然刘力菲的动作比起左婧媛略显生涩，谢蕾蕾还是被袭来的酥麻感逼出了几滴眼泪。她抬头去吻刘力菲锋利的眉眼，刘力菲的手指擦着穴口挺进甬道，指间撞上柔软的内壁，谢蕾蕾隐忍的声音又放荡，纯真而禁欲的表情让刘力菲恍惚觉得自己正在渎神。

左婧媛终于放下了手里的东西，抓过酒瓶灌了自己一大口，走回床边，毫不怜惜地掰过刘力菲的脸，将口里的酒渡了过去。

“你回去以后还会跟她做吗？” 左婧媛咬着刘力菲的唇问道。  
“谁？” 被打断的情欲化成不满，从声音里带出。  
“liga啊，不然还能有谁~”左婧媛的尾音又开始带着她惯有的撒娇语气。  
刘力菲不知道怎么回答，潜意识告诉她这一切并不会轻易结束，疯狂的念头一旦开始就没有回头路，食髓知味的人怎么会轻易放弃。但面前这个人想法太过飘乎，刘力菲实在摸不准她会不会又去掀起什么腥风血雨。

“那我教你。” 左婧媛没耐心等待她的回答，她趴上刘力菲的背，左手拥住她，在她的胸口游走，右手在探进谢蕾蕾的底裤，安抚被她冷落的花瓣。  
情欲的声音重新出现在房间，谢蕾蕾的呻吟被刘力菲的顶送撞的稀碎，左婧媛也不堪示弱地磨蹭她敏感的顶端。她断断续续地吻上刘力菲的嘴角，魅惑的神态倒像极了张琼予。刘力菲感受到滚烫的压力开始簇拥在手指上，进退维谷，直至再也无法挪动分毫，谢蕾蕾脱力的松开了环着她的手臂，无力地喘息。

刘力菲的不满开始浮上水面，莫名的胜负欲让她觉得自己又输给了左婧媛。而罪魁祸首已经捏着她的手腕，抽离了谢蕾蕾的身体。左婧媛把她翻身推在床上，捉着她的手，俯身含住湿漉漉的手指。半阖着眼的神情收敛了平时飞扬跋扈的气质，开口说话的时候，舌尖抵在指间，一丝痒意从手上扩散到了刘力菲心里，她的手指不自觉地勾起。  
左婧媛轻笑出声，跨坐在刘力菲身上，抓着刘力菲的手往自己身下带，用滚烫的内壁去包裹刘力菲的手指，吞吐刘力菲手指的动作仿佛在宣告她才是掌控这场情事的主动权的人。

温热的液体淌在手心，顺着掌心的脉络滑过脉搏，跌落在床单上。在左婧媛暗示的声调中，刘力菲找到了这个女人内里的弱点，重重碾过，带着自己都说不清道不明的情绪。她冲撞的动作越来越大，被汗水打湿的碎发飘在额前，被左婧媛轻轻拨开，轻柔的动作却触到了她的逆鳞。  
左婧媛带着笑意气定神闲的模样刺眼极了，刘力菲仗着体型优势翻身把她压在身下，想要撕碎她的面具。而左婧媛的笑容愈加过分，双手甚至配合地搭上刘力菲的肩。刘力菲无师自通地加了一根手指，还是没能让她的笑颜有一丝波澜。  
直到刘力菲的唇贴上她的颈侧，左婧媛无懈可击的面具终于有了波动。模仿着上次唐莉佳留在自己肩侧的印记，在左婧媛身上相似的位置叼住一层皮肉，左婧媛的拒绝声音染了哭腔。  
“别……菲菲……”  
报复的快感冲昏了刘力菲的头脑，恍惚间她觉得自己是用利剑刺穿恶龙的勇士，尖齿和利爪是自己的武器，舌尖尝到血腥味的同时，恶龙呜咽着攀上云端。

爱意，恨意，欲望，伤痕。  
屠龙勇士终会变成恶龙，一样地沉沦于相同的东西。


	10. 安慰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐莉佳x郑丹妮

“蛋~，我刚在洗澡，才看到消息~”

唐莉佳顶着半湿的发，在排练室的一角找到了靠着镜子边的郑丹妮。走进来才感受到排练室冷气十足的温度，唐莉佳皱了皱眉，看着郑丹妮只穿了肚兜短裤，忍不住发出年上的声音：“你这样子会感冒的！”

排练室的音响里还放着合作的曲目，郑丹妮的情绪肉眼可见的低落。  
“不是结束了嘛，怎么还要练这首歌？” 唐莉佳疑惑。

刚才回来的路上明明感觉她的状态已经恢复，大家嬉笑打闹的时候自己还小小地感叹了一下，果然年轻人的情绪来得快去得也快。现在才发现，她已经随着拔节的身高，不知不觉间已经长成一个大人了。少年人学会了在旁人面前掩饰自己的心性，让所有人宽心，然后默默地躲在一旁独自舔舐伤口。

唐莉佳走向低头不语的人，一个没留神被杂物绊了一下，还没反应过来腰间就被一条细长结实的手臂揽住。睡衣的下摆有些短，少年人皮肤带着汗水蒸发后的些许凉意，刺得唐莉佳一个激灵。

“小心。” 郑丹妮低沉的声音响在她耳边，像是被自己养的小猫不轻不重地挠了一把，唐莉佳心头有些痒痒的。

她低头，目光落在腰间的那只手上，骨节分明的手指虚虚地悬在自己腰侧，规规矩矩又凭空添了些暧昧的意味。回过头，线条柔和的年轻面孔温吞地冲着她笑，排练室的灯光在头顶晃啊晃，郑丹妮的影子罩了下来，垂下来的长发蹭在她肩头，痒意更甚。

在她转身之际，郑丹妮就已经松了手撤后一步。还是那个喜欢皮一下撩完就跑的小孩子，只是这次没那么容易跑掉了。  
唐莉佳凑近一步，抬手揽上郑丹妮的颈，微湿的发尾上还有零星的水珠滴落，蹭湿了郑丹妮胸口的肚兜。郑丹妮肉眼可见地开始慌乱，她觉得自己有点呼吸困难。面前的女人笑得勾人，指尖轻轻蹭着她颈后的皮肤。唐莉佳手上发力，她被拽了一个踉跄，跌坐在排练室的地板上，一条腿为了平衡而支起，而唐莉佳刚好就跪坐在另一条腿的膝盖位置。

“你之前不是说，想看我滑跪吗，那，现在还要不要再看一次？”   
年上开口就是蛊惑，“只滑给你一个人看哦~”

年轻人毛躁的心被搅得一团乱麻。不等她回答，唐莉佳借着她的肩直起身，开始了动作。膝盖慢慢向两侧滑开，微热的腿心降落在她大腿中间，轻压一下之后再开始并拢膝盖，直到夹在了郑丹妮的大腿两侧，周而复始。唐莉佳的手还变本加厉地顺着郑丹妮胸前的起伏滑下，撩人的表情比台上更甚，惹得年轻人更加心猿意马。

仗着体型优势，郑丹妮一翻身压住作乱的人，夺回主动权。跪在唐莉佳腿间的膝盖顶上柔软的地方，隔着薄薄的睡裤，感受到那里的温度已经开始升高。

“在这吗，不好吧~” 唐莉佳的话语带着低低的喘息，却还用小腿去磨蹭郑丹妮的小腿。

“你进来的时候不是锁门了吗？”郑丹妮没有放过她的小动作。

唐莉佳被明晃晃的灯闪到，微微眯了眯眼，郑丹妮体贴地遮了她的眼，另一只手卷起了她的睡衣下摆。  
微凉的手握在胸口软肉，唐莉佳难耐地挺腰，迎合起郑丹妮的动作，胯骨轻轻磨蹭在郑丹妮的小腹。

郑丹妮的手探进她底裤，进入的一瞬间，手指就被热情地咬住了，灼热柔软的地方湿得夸张。她一边活动手指还一边调笑：“这么欲求不满啊~”

“对啊，想你想的~” 唐莉佳毫不示弱地反击，挺动的腰线隐隐显出腹肌的线条，晃在郑丹妮眼前，无端让她生出些许占有欲。碍事的睡裤连同底裤一起被拉下，挂在膝盖的位置，晶莹的液体润湿了郑丹妮骨节分明的手指，又随着下一次的深入被带回身体里。

不得不承认，郑丹妮是一个很有天赋的小孩，各个方面都是。

唐莉佳仰起头看她，眼里满是流淌的情欲。猛烈的快感冲撞进她的大脑，让她无暇思考多余的节奏，只能留连于当下。腰身不受控制地挺动，用自己的柔软去吞吐少年人的锋芒，细碎的呻吟声像是带了电流，听得郑丹妮忍不住战栗，动作开始变得粗暴。

潮水涌来，将她们一起包围。唐莉佳的唇克制不住地贴上郑丹妮纤细的颈，却在咬下的一瞬间撤了力气，只留下一个轻轻的红痕。湿润而涣散的目光注视着身上人，还带着一点软绵绵的爱意。

也许时光让她们错过，但注定的人终会相逢。

感觉到手指上包裹的感觉逐渐减弱，郑丹妮抽出手，转而拥她在怀里，等她平复喘息。

“现在有没有心情好一点？”   
恢复了体力的年上笑的狡黠。

“要不要，去我房间？”


End file.
